harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Tabu
Ander als in der Anmerkung geschrieben, bin ich der Meinung (wie Lupin ;-) ), dass die Totesser alles überwachen wo Harry auftauchen könnte. Dass sie also nicht durch das Tabu zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 "beordert" wurden. Dass Harry das Haus gehört weiß das Ministerium...--Hauselfe Ayla 19:04, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Es ist nicht eindeutig: Die wachenden Todesser waren noch nicht da, als die drei dort eintrafen, aber an Morgen danach, nachdem das Tabuwort gefallen war, kamen und blieben sie. Kann sein, dass sie erst damit rechnetenHarry auf der Hochzeit zu überwältigen, jedenfalls haben sie aber dann sofort auf jeden Tabubruch reagiert. Dass Lupin es nicht wusste, sondern andere Gründe fand ist nicht verwunderlich, wiil Ordensmitglieder erst im Laufe der Zeit durch schlimme Erfahrungen dahinterkommen konnten.--Aragog 19:32, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) OK, anderer Gedanke, wenn sie wissen, dass Harry im Haus ist, wegen des Tabus, warum schicken sie nicht Snape um reinzugehen und nachzuschauen? Er kann ja rein... LG --Hauselfe Ayla 20:15, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Kein guter Gedanke, grins. Die Todesser wissen ja nicht, dass Snape in das Haus kann. Snape hält sich in dem Haus immer nur für den Orden auf. Dass er dort Mitglied ist, wissen weder Voldi noch die anderen Todesser. Wenn sie es gewusst hätten, dass er in das Haus kann, und er sich geweigert hätte nachzusehen oder sie rein zu bringen, dann wäre das Doppelspiel auch schnell vorbei gewesen. Da mit dem Tod des Geheimnisbewahrers Dumbledore jeder, der das Geheimnis kannte, ebenfalls Geheimnisbewahrer war, hätte er nicht nur nachsehen können, sondern auch jeden reinbringen können. Aber in diesem Fall schützt die Unwissenheit, der anderen, vor Strafe. --Hauselfe StephenMS 20:53, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine Anmerkung. Wobei ich mir noch unschlüssig bin ist, wann das Tabu ausgesprochen wurde. Als die drei noch im Grimmauldplatz wohnen, meine ich, war es noch nicht ausgesprochen, sonst hätten sie sicherlich von den Ordensleuten davon erfahren (z.B. als Lupin sie besucht) und als sie zu Anfang noch Zelten, nennen Harry und Hermine ihn nach meiner Erinnerung auch Voldemort, bis Ron sie anfleht damit aufzuhören. Zumindest dürfte bis dahin noch kein Tabu auf Voldis Namen existieren. Sie erfahren erst von dem Tabu als Ron zurückkehrt. Daher glaube ich, dass das Tabu zumindest noch nicht ausgesprochen war als sie im Grimmauldplatz wohnten. Könnt ihr mir folgen? Ist etwas verwirrend geschrieben. LG --Hauselfe Lilian 21:28, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) "und wieder etwas ketzerisch" wieso weiß Voldemort nicht, dass Snape im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens--Grimmauldplatz ein und ausgehen kann?? Er (Snape) kann nur nicht verraten, wo das Hauptquartier ist, weil er kein Geheimniswahrer ist. Snape ist ein Spion "erster Klasse" auch bei Voldemort extrem hoch angesehen, Voldemort denkt ja immer noch das Snape, Dumbledore, für ihn ausspioniert (hat). Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass Voldemort nicht wusste, dass Snape ins Haus kann, woher er seine erstklassigen Infos hat? @ Lilian, Hermine sagt schon gleich nach dem sie sich im Grimmauldplatz versteckt haben "Voldemort" S. 180, als Harrys Narbe wieder brennt.... ---und später (außerhalb des Grimmauldplatzes) immer nur den Ansatz "Vol...." weil Ron sie sofort ausbremst und noch später heißt es immer Du-weißt -schon-wer----- bis naja ist ja bekannt..... ;-) --Hauselfe Ayla 08:21, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC)LG @Ayla: "Tabu ausgesprochen" meint jetzt nicht Voldis Namen zu nennen, sondern den Marker auf diesem Namen anzubringen. @Lilian, Lupin kann ihnen bei seinem Besuch nur sagen, was er weiß. Es hat sicher auch einige Zeit gedauert, bis alle wussten, dass der Name mit einem Tabu belegt ist, erst mussten ein paar Mal Leute knapp entkommen, nachdem der Name ausgesprochen wurde, und dann musste der Zusammenhang erkannt werden. Aber der Zeitpunkt ist vielleicht wirklich zweifelhaft. Wir gingen ja meist davon aus, dass die Todesser um den Grimmauldplatz streifen, weil der Name ausgesprochen wurde. Aber hat von den dreien keiner jemals Voldemort gesagt, nachdem sie unterwegs waren? Es hätten doch dann Todesser auftauchen müssen. Ich erinnere mich blos noch an die Szene nach Rons Rückkehr. @Ayla, mal kann orthodox, woher soll Voldi wissen, dass Snape im Orden des Phönix ist? Wenn er das wüßte, dann hätte er sicher auch erfahren, wer der Geheimnisbewahrer ist. Snape hätte das nicht vor ihm geheimhalten können, ohne sich zu veraten. Voldi weiß sicher, dass Dumbledore tot ist und ist erfahren genug, um zu wissen, dass Snape damit ebenfalls Geheimnisbewahrer ist. Da er Snape nicht unter Druck gesetzt hat, dass Geheimis zu offenbaren, können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass diese Kette schon am Anfang falsch ist. Snape ist schließlich Meister der Oklumenthik und hat Voldi bestimmt eine andere Quelle für seine Informationen gegeben. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:02, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Redet Snape nicht auch irgendwann mal darüber, dass Moody vor seinem Tod die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gegen ihn verschärft hat, weil er ihm immer misstraut hat? Oder täusche ich mich da? So wie ich mich erinnere, weiß Voldi sehr wohl, dass Snape im Orden & im Hauptquartier war, aber Snape kann durch Moodys Zauber nichts über das Hauptquartier preisgeben, weil es ihm gleich die Zunge festklebt. Bei der Todesserversammlung sagt er doch: "Ich kann immernoch nicht darüber sprechen." LG --Hauselfe Lilian 11:58, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Um es noch einmal klar zu machen: Harry sagt Voldemorts Namen, nachdem sie von der Hochzeit disapperiert sind und bevor sie in das Muggel-Cafe gehen (HP 7/9 S.171). Dieses Tabu auf Voldemorts Namen wurde (muss) mit der Machtübernahme am 01.08.97 ausgesprochen. Es funktioniert sofort! Rowle und Dolohow kommen in das Cafe. Hermine sagt "Voldemort" im Haus am Grimmaldplatz (HP 7/9 S. 180). Das ist Fakt. Zu Snape: Er sagt bei der Versammlung in HP 7/ 1, dass der Orden des Phönix Harry wegbringen will, ob ein Außenstehender diese Info bekommt? Außerdem sind die Spione an der Spitze die am Besten Informiertesten. In HP 6/2 sagt Snape, dass er Voldemort über Dumbledore UND den Orden des Phönix berichtet. Für meine Argumentation spricht, dass jemand anderes --im Grimmauldplatz-- das Tabu gebrochen haben könnte. Muss ja nicht zwingend Harry sein. Mir geht es darum, dass in der Anmerkung steht, dass die Todesser NUR vor dem Haus stehen, WEIL das Tabu gebrochen wurde. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie das Haus "routinemäßig" überwachen, weil es Harry gehört, besteht auch.... ;-) LG --Hauselfe Ayla 16:50, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt, du hast recht, Ayla. Sorry, das mit dem Café war mir völlig entfallen. Dann stimmt es natürlich, was du über die Todesser meinst. Das Tabu hat zwar HHRs Aufenthaltsort verraten, aber den Fidelius usw. wie wir alle wissen nicht gebrochen. Siehst du, diesen Anstoß hatte ich noch gebraucht =) Danke, dann erweist sich meine obige Argumentation natürlich als vollkommener Schwachsinn. Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee das in den Artikel mit aufzunehmen. Seltsam, langsam werde ich echt vergesslich :D Liebste Grüße --Hauselfe Lilian 17:00, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) In HP 7 /11 heißt es ..."Kreacher kehrte am nächsten Tag nicht zurück, und auch nicht am Tag darauf. Draußen auf dem Platz vor Nummer zwölf waren jedoch zwei kapuzenvermummte Männer aufgetaucht, die bis in die Nacht hinein blieben und in Richtuing des Hauses starrten, das sie nicht sehen konnten.... Todesser erst nach 3 Tagen! am Grimmauldplatz....obwohl Hermine (ziemlich) gleich, als sie im Haus angekommen sind das Tabu gebrochen hat..... also denke ich, dass ein Tabubruch nicht durch den Fidelius Zauber dringt.....LG --Hauselfe Ayla 19:28, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Zu Voldemorts Wissen über Snape: Snape kann auch Gott weiß was als Quelle angegeben haben, woher er seine Informationen hat. Er kann behaupten Mundungus mit einem Legelimens ausgeforscht zu haben oder andere belauscht zu haben. Fakt ist zumindest, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt (7/1) keinen Zugang zu dem Orden des Phoenix hat, dass auch Voldi davon ausgehen kann, dass Snape als Mörder Dumbledores nicht bei Sitzungen des Phoenix auftauchen kann. Also akzeptiert Voldemort, dass Snape Wissen hat, dass kein anderer erbringen kann, auf welchem Weg er daran geraten sein mag. Wir wissen ja, dass er Mundungus den Gedanken auf die Art vorzugehen erst einredet und der ds beim Phoenix in Abweichungen durchsetzt. (Snape Erinnerungen?) Zu keinem Zeitpunkt kann oder muss Vorldemort davon asugehen, dass Snape Mitgleid im Orden des Phoenix ist und Zutritt zum Haus hat. Zu HP 7/11 da fällt den dreien auf, dass sie beobachtet werden, dass bedeutet nicht, dass nicht schon vorher Leute auftauchten. --Hauselfe StephenMS 11:01, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Also, deiner Meinung nach fallen ihnen erst nach 3 Tagen -offensichtliche Todesser- vor dem Haus auf ?? sehr unwahrscheinlich...die sitzen im Haus und warten auf Kreacher....wissend das ihnen Todesser aus welchem Grund auch immer, bis in ein Muggel -Cafe gefolgt sind und ihnen fallen erst nach 3 Tagen Todesser auf??.... naja...... und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass HHR erst nach Tagen wieder aus dem Fenster schauen --Hauselfe Ayla 13:03, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) LG Man kann ja mal hoffen, dass Todesser sich nicht immer so ungeschickt anstellen. Es ist doch umständlich tagelang jedem Muggel, der sich über kaputzenvermummte Männer wundert das Gedächnis zu löschen. Ausserdem wer sagt, dass einem bei jedem Blick aus dem Fenster alles auffällt. Nach drei Tagen machen sie sich halt richtig Sorgen und schauen sich genauer um, ob sie Kreacher entdecken und bemerken dann die Todesser, halte ich für absolut möglich. Jedenfalls in meinen Augen wahrscheinlicher, als dass der Fideliuszauber das Tabu abwehrt. --Hauselfe StephenMS 16:11, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Die Muggel wundern sich schon, warum diese Leute, bei der Hitze im August, mit Umhängen bekleidet auf dem Grimauldplatz "rumhängen" HP 7/12. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 17:50, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Was für eine schöne hitzige Diskussion. Zum Fidelius: Wieso sollte er das Tabu nicht abwehren, ich meine, irgendwo gelesen zu haben, dass das Tabu zwar alle Schutzeinrichtungen bricht, aber der Fidelius zu stark dafür ist. Ich fände es unlogisch, wenn das Tabu den Fidelius brechen würde, denn eigentlich ist es ja nicht nur ein Schutzzauber, sondern ein Geheimnis, das in einer Person versteckt wird. Solange das Geheimnis in der Person sicher ist, kann das auch kein Tabu brechen. Außerdem kommt doch an der Stelle mit den Todessern auch vor, dass sie das Haus immernoch nicht sehen können und HHR deshalb immer auf der obersten Treppenstufe apparieren. Also ist es immernoch Fidelius-geschützt. Dabei sagen sie m. E. n. auch, dass wohl die Schutzzauber des Hauses noch wirken. Tabu bricht Fidelius - meines Erachtens unmöglich. Liebe Grüße --Hauselfe Lilian 18:10, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Oben zitierst du, dass die Todesser in die Richtung schauen, aber das Haus nicht sehen können. D.h. doch, dass das Tabu den Fideliusschutz nicht aufhebt, egal, ob die Todesser wegen eines Tabubruchs dorthin gelockt wurden oder nicht. Dass sie erst nach 3 Tagen dort auftauchten/bemerkt wurden gibt das Zitat eigentlich nicht her, bloß weil Rowling es erst in diesem Zusammennhang hinschreibt. Mitten in Kreachers Geschichte hätte ich es als störende Unterbrechung empfunden und ob es an früherer Stelle besser plaziert wäre ist auch streitbar. Was findet ihr wichtig als Ergänzung der Anmerkung, dass die Todesser auch andere Gründe hatten, das Haus zu beobachten? Spätestens nach wenigen Beobachtungstagen wussten sie, dass die Gesuchten wohl dort sein mussten. Und dass der Fideliusschutz sie hielt, ist auch klar. Sicher ist also bloß nicht, ob die Tabubrüche im Haus registriert wurden oder nicht mal das... oder habe ich den Witz der obigen Diskussion verpeilt? --Aragog 16:10, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke für Lesen ;-)... Mir ging es um die Aussage, dass das Tabu die Anwesenheit der Todesser verursacht. Als das Tabu dass erste Mal von Harry gesprochen wurde, waren die Todesser sehr schnell im Cafe, wo die drei saßen. Im Grimmauldplatz tauchen sie erst Zitat Buch :.. HP 7 /11 ..."Kreacher kehrte am nächsten Tag nicht zurück, und auch nicht am Tag darauf. Draußen auf dem Platz vor Nummer zwölf waren jedoch zwei kapuzenvermummte Männer aufgetaucht, die bis in die Nacht hinein blieben und in Richtung des Hauses starrten, das sie nicht sehen konnten".... meine Argumentation ist-- wieso kommen die erst nach 3 Tagen? und nicht sofort (wie im Cafe) als Hermine "beim Einzug" ins Haus das Tabu gebricht? es ist die Ausschließlichkeit die mich an der Aussage stört..Todesser nur --- weil Tabubruch.....sie könnten, wie am Anfang schon geschrieben, einfach nur da sein um das Haus --Harrys Haus!-- zu überwachen.... LG --Hauselfe Ayla 18:35, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kurze Anmerkung: Den Satz finde ich nicht ganz eindeutig. Der Satzstellung nach könnte man ihn auch so lesen, dass die Männer schon da waren, seit Kreacher verschwunden ist, aber die Aufmerksamkeit eher auf Kreachers wagbleiben gelenkt wird. Es steht ja nicht genau da, wann sie genau aufgetaucht sind. LG --Hauselfe Lilian 19:58, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) @Aragog, du hast da was falsch verstanden, es ging nicht darum, dass das Tabu den Fideliuszauber aufhebt, sondern durchbricht. Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass der Fideliuszauber bestehen bleibt, wir streiten uns darum, ob es draussen zu hören ist, dass drinnen das Tabu durchbrochen wird. Meiner Meinung nach ist die Behauptung, die Todesser tauchen erst nach 3 Tagen auf, nicht an dem Text zu belegen. Selbst wenn sie das Haus nur beobachten, weil es Harrys Haus ist, hätten sie dies dann auch von Anfang an beobachtet. Ein Fideliuszauber verhindert, dass nicht eingeweihte Personen das Haus betreten können, sehen können und ,sicher würden sich die Leute wundern woher die Musik kommt, die Geräusche aus dem Haus hören können. Die Frage die sich stellt, ist ob das Tabu stärker ist, als dieser Schutz. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:35, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Dass Harrys Haus bei ihrem Eintreffen noch nicht unter Beobachtung stand, dann aber doch irgendwann, spricht schon sehr dafür, dass der Tabubruch nach außen gemeldet wurde. Ich habe das mit dem exakten "sofort" gelöscht, weil nicht klar ist, wann die Bewacher auftauchten. Spätestens nach der ersten Beobachtung müsste selbst dem magisch vertrotteltsten Todesser klar geworden sein, dass ein Tabubruch gegen den Fideliusschutz nichts ausrichtet und höchstens ein Fehler der Versteckten ihnen dort zu Erfolgen verhelfen kann. Soll ich auch noch die Aussage löschen, dass der Tabubruch (wahrscheinlich) hörbar war? --Aragog 15:13, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) So stelle ich mir den Artikel vor Als im August|1997 das Zaubereiministerium in die Hände der Todesser fällt, belegen sie sofort den Namen Voldemort mit einem magischen Tabu (im Original Taboo). Dies bewirkt, dass jeder Ort sofort an das Zaubereiministerium bzw. dessen "Kopfgeldjäger" gemeldet wird, an dem jemand gewagt hat, diesen Namen im Klartext auszusprechen. Mit Hilfe des magischen Tabus fliegt deshalb der Aufenthaltsort von allen auf, die Voldemort nicht so fürchten, dass sie ihn nur als der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf oder einer ähnlichen umschreibenden Anrede betiteln. Gefährdet sind also Aktive im Widerstand, die sich auf der Flucht befinden. Buchereignisse *Harry, Ron und Hermine werden nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Fuchsbau von Dolohow und Rowle in einem Muggel-Cafe in der in der Tottenham Court Road aufgespürt, weil Hermine das Tabu gebrochen hat (HP VII/9). *Ob sich die Todesser durch den erneuten Tabubruch von Hermine im Haus Grimmauldplatz 12 auf dem Grimmaulsplatz Platz postieren um das Haus beobachten, oder Harrys Haus "nur" überwachen, ist nicht klar, weil der mächtige Fidelius-Zauber das Anwesen besonders beschützt. Man kann nicht unbedingt darauf schließen , dass ein Tabubruch den Fidelius-Zauber durchbricht (HP VII/9). *Ron erzählt nach seiner Rückkehr Harry und Hermine, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt beinahe von Todessern gefangen genommen wurde, als er das Tabu brach (HP VII/20). *Die drei werden von Greifern und dem Werwolf Greyback gefangen genommen, als Harry in seiner Aufregung, wegen einer gerade gehörten Sendung in Potterwatch, den Namen "Voldemort" ausspricht (HP VII/22). Liebe Grüße --Hauselfe Ayla 16:54, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Auch im englischen Wiki sind sie sich zu dem Thema nicht sicher, sie schreiben, dass das Tabu den Fidelius nicht bricht, aber: So it can be made sure that the Taboo does not break a Fidelius Charm, but directs the person to near the location, if the person does not know the address or is Secret Keeper. Also inhaltlich identisch mit meinem Verdacht. Aber sie erwähnen ein Tabu im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort, dieser hätte dann dazu geführt, dass der Begriff "Du weißt wer" aufgetaucht und sich durchgesetzt hat. Ansonsten bin ich mit Aylas Version einverstanden. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 19:09, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde Aylas Vorschlag so wie er ist, gut. Das angebliche Tabu im ersten Krieg würde ich nicht erwähnen, das ist nänmlich nicht nur spekulativ, sondern sogar unwahrscheinlich, wie auch in der englischen Wiki steht. --Amata 12:16, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Den Vorschlag finde ich gut und klarer, als meine absichtlich uneindeutige Variante. --Aragog 09:24, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) @ Aragog, warum wolltest du es uneindeutiger haben?? LG --Hauselfe Ayla 16:23, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Eigentlich wollte ich es bloß mit geringstmöglichem Aufwand korrigieren und bin dann bei was Halblebigem geendet, weil es s. deine Variante nicht nur ein bisschen war. -- Aragog 16:34, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC)